I Trust You With Everything
by Mythisea
Summary: Edward and Bella are best friends up till the summer before Junior year. But what happened to change all that, to make Bella leave him, and everything she knew, behind? ALL HUMAN : -EXB sort of- Rating /might/ change. Title might change. -ABANDONED-
1. Prologue

**I'll keep this A/N short ;o My last story didn't get as many hits as I wanted it to, and I wasn't sure I wanted to spend the time writing another story. But this idea just WON'T LEAVE ME ALONE O-O So, here it is.**

* * *

My name's Bella Swan. Isabella really, but most people call me Bella. Even him.

You see, as far as I'm concerned, every guy on this planet can go die. After last night, there's no way I'm ever going to give any guy a chance again. Sure, that particular guy was a jerk, and I know you're thinking that I'm being unfair, but you haven't heard my story. The reason I'm on this plane to the middle of no where, Kansas. You'll agree with me then.

Have you ever given someone everything? You're entire trust, friendship, and love? Did they abuse that and hurt you with it? If not, I consider you lucky. I hate that guy with all my heart, or what's left of the shattered remains at least.

So this is what it felt like to be completely used. To give up everything, just so the one you love can get what he wants. And you end up with nothing. Enough of my self-pity though, because I know you're wondering why I loathe this guy. But it isn't just any guy, no, it's Edward Cullen. Still don't get it?

Get ready, it's a long story. I'm starting my junior year of high school in one month, and since my birthday is in September, I'm 15. All of this started almost 11 years ago, when I was five.

That first day of kindergarden …

* * *

**Geez, I think I need a beta reader D: That might actually help me. But, this is the start for now. Comments?**

**And - everything will be in Bella's POV x3**

**Mythisea**


	2. Kindergarten

**Warning: You have to keep in mind that this chapter is in the thought processing stage of a 5-year-old (: Warning: You have to keep in mind that this chapter is in the thought processing stage of a 5-year-old (: Each chapter A year in school.**

* * *

**Kindergarten**

I wished I was back home, with my mommy. But I couldn't be.

* * *

Mommy was a really nice person, and she's taken care of me these last five years. But then she went out to the store one day, and didn't come back. Ms. Leaphin from next door was staying with me. She's really nice. I was really worried about Mommy, but only babies get scared, so I stayed up on the couch to wait for her to come back home. When someone knocked on the door, I thought it was mommy. So I ran to open it with a big smile on my face. But it wasn't mommy. It was two men, with badges on their shirts. They took me into the living room with real sad faces on, and told me what I didn't want to hear.

Mommy wasn't coming home.

I didn't cry at all. They had to be lying to me. Mommy would never leave me like that. She was all I had. The policemen told me they were sorry, and that I was going to go live with my father and sister. Now I was sure they were lying. Mommy would have told me if I had a Dad or a sister. She'd come smiling through the door any minute now. I just had to wait.

But it didn't happen. No one came through the door. Ms. Leaphin stayed with me all night. The police had told me my 'dad' was flying down to get me. He'd be here for me tomorrow, and I'd be going back with him then. And I'd stay with him. And my sister.

I don't know how long I stayed up, waiting for Mommy. I went to sleep when I got too tired to stay up. When I woke up, it was really bright out, and I could hear voices in the house. I made sure I was quiet as a mouse as I got up and tip-toed to the top of the stairs.

On the couch, I could see the policeman from last night, Ms. Leaphin, and some guy with brown hair talking in sad, quiet voices. Who was he?

I went down a step, before a really loud creak let out. All three of them looked up at me. As soon as they saw me, the brown-haired man stood up and walked towards me.

"Isabella …" He looked at me weirdly before bending down and slowly opening his arms. Hey, wait a minute! His eyes looked just like mine. All big and brown. Was he my daddy?

Ms. Leaphin gave me a look and nodded her head. I slowly went down the steps. The man I though might be me daddy slowly stepped forward and we hugged. It wasn't like the ones with mommy, the fun ones. This one seemed sad somehow.

"Isabella, I'm Charlie. Your father. You'll be coming to live with me, and your sister Alice, today. Our flight back to Forks, Washington leaves in an hour. Are you ready to go?" No, I didn't want to go. Why couldn't the people here see that?

I didn't know what to say back. So I just looked at the ground. He must have thought I was nodding or something, because an hour later, we were on the plane to Forks. Okay, now I was scared.

* * *

But that had been a week ago. Alice was shorter than me, had long black hair, and mommy's hazel eyes. Charlie, I didn't want to call him Daddy, had told me we were something called 'fraternal' twins. It means we look different, but we're still twins. Alice liked choosing her own clothes for school. Mommy had done that for me, but I chose to do it today.

Alice had on her new coat, jeans, a nice shirt, and shiny sneakers. I didn't really care what I looked like. Loose jeans, a loose shirt, and my old sneakers were what I had chosen. Alice wanted me to wear a new coat, so I did. I didn't want to seem mean to her, since she was my sister.

Now we stood by the door to our kindergarten class. I didn't want to go in, because I didn't think I'd know anyone. Alice had always lived in this town, so she would know people. Alice squeezed my hand and led the way in.

All the kids turned and looked at us. Alice just smiled and waved at a few. The three waved back. One girl was blond, the other girl had brown hair, and the boy had reddish-brown hair. And wow, he had the greenest eyes I'd ever seen.

"Hi Lauren, Jessica, Edward! This is Bella. She's my sister." Alice hopped over to them and sat down at one of the two empty desks. I went right behind her and sat down.

"Your sister? Alice, she looks like she came out of the homeless shelter!" The blonde one, I think her name was Lauren, gave me a mean look. The brown-haired girl, I think it was Jessica, nodded and gave me a mean look too.

"Lauren! She's my sister. Be nice to her." Alice gave them a mean look right back. The reddish-brown haired boy, Edward I think, just watched us.

"Oh, come on Alice. You're either our best friend forever, or you're her sister. Make a choice." Lauren gave me a mean smile, most likely thinking she had won. It didn't really matter, I had just gotten to know Alice and all. I wouldn't mind being left out.

"I'm staying with my sister, Lauren. You and Jessica can leave." Alice looked mad, glaring at them. Lauren's looked just as mad as she glared back.

"Fine Alice, be like that. We don't care. Come on Edward, let's go sit over there." Lauren stood up with Jessica right behind her. Edward didn't move though.

"I like this seat. And I don't care if she doesn't dress like you. I like her." He gave me a crooked smile, and I smiled back. Lauren and Jessica made an angry sound and went to sit on the other side of the class.

"Sorry about that. Bella, right? I'm Edward." He stuck out his hand, and I shyly shook it. Why was he being so nice to me?

"Don't worry about them, Bella. You've got us as best friends forever now. We'll take care of you, won't we Edward?" Alice had a happy smile back on. Edward just smiled at me and nodded his head.

With Alice and Edward for my best friends, I might start to like this school.

* * *

**So what'd y'all think? (: REVIEW PLEASE! Just a short sentence or two :o**

**Oh, and Bella's mom was in a car accident, Bella was staying at her house with her neighbor, the police found identification on her mom and traced it to see who her relatives were, found that she had custody of Bella alone, and went to the house to see if she was there, etc. Just thought I'd clear that up before people questioned **

**-Mythisea**


	3. 1st Grade

**Oh my gosh. I am SO sorry for not updating. I've been busy with school, tech crew, and a bunch of tests lately D8 Admittedly, it took me a little bit to come up with an idea for this chapter, so here ya go!**

**P.S. – I forgot the disclaimer for the last few chapters, so now I'm putting it in xD NO I don't own the characters; just the plot. No touchy my plot.**

* * *

**1****st**** Grade**

Yay! A fun first day. Not like the first day last year. I was glad that Edward and Alice were in my class today. I don't know what I'd do without them.

But now I have to take the bus home. Daddy couldn't pick me up, so he said to ride the bus when he couldn't. Alice and was going to Edward's house since she and his sister Rosalie were really good friends, and Edward offered me a ride, but I really didn't want to make them go by my house. Rosalie and I don't get along very well, also.

How long did I have to sit on the bus? The route was taking forever. Probably because there were only five buses for all of forks …. I didn't like being one of the last few on the bus. Most people just ignored me at the beginning, and I was left by myself as more and more people had gotten off.

Finally the bus stopped at my house. It was drizzling out, like it always is. I got the key out of my backpack and unlocked the door. It was easy to see that Daddy wasn't home yet. Since I wasn't really hungry right then, I decided to go watch tv.

About an hour later, Daddy walked in the door. He looked really sad, and I didn't know why. He just put his hat on the hook, hung his coat and belt up beside it, and went to go make some sandwiches for dinner.

We were silent the whole way through dinner. I got up and put my plate in the kitchen sink, and started walking back towards the living room.

"Bella, wait a minute. There's something you need to know." Daddy was looking down at his plate with a sad face.

"My mother, your granny, she died this morning. She was sick for a really long time with cancer, and she got tired of fighting it." Daddy looked up at me then.

Granny was dead? But she couldn't be! I had just visited her that summer. No, she had to be hiding or something.

"Bella …" Daddy got up and came towards me. "I'm sorry honey. I know you two got really close this summer."

I ran up to my room and shut the door. Maybe if the door stayed locked, then no bad things could get in, and Granny would come back!

I stayed in my room all night, and all morning. Alice stayed at the Cullen's for the night or something, and Daddy tried to get me to go to school, but I couldn't leave my room. Granny wouldn't come back if I left. So I read all day.

Around 4 P.M., I heard a car outside. It was too early for Daddy to be home. I peeked out my window and saw a black car. It looked like Mr. Cullen's. The door opened downstairs, and I heard footsteps coming up towards my room.

"Bella?" It was Mrs. Cullen. "Bella, are you in there?" I couldn't help it, I sniffed. Loudly. "Bella, do you mind if we stayed her for a while? Charlie said he had to stay late at work. Alice is staying over at our house with Rosalie and Carlisle till after supper."

I didn't say a word. I still couldn't open up my door. Mrs. Cullen sighed and I heard her walk back downstairs.

"Bella? Can I come in?" It was Edward! I hadn't seen him all day. I jumped across my room and threw open the door. I froze as soon as I did that. Now Granny wouldn't come back! A few tears came out and started going down my face. Edward came up and gave me a hug, and took me back to the bed where we sat on the edge. We just sat there for a while.

"Bella, I'm sorry about her." He gave me a tight squeeze and looked at me. I just sniffed.

"It isn't your fault Edward. It's mine! If I had left the door closed, she would have come back and stayed. But I forgot! And now she won't come back." New tears went down my face. Edward just hugged me tighter.

"Bella, it isn't your fault. Things like this just happen, and it isn't anyone's fault. You know what though? She'll always be a part of you. And you can think of her whenever you want, and you won't have to miss her!" Edward had one arm around my shoulders and gave me his crooked grin.

"Do you really think it was an accident that she left?" I sniffed when I said that.

"Of course it was! It was NOT your fault. And you know, I'm always here. You'll never lose me, Bella!" He grinned again and pulled me off the bed. "Come on! My mom is making spaghetti!"

I couldn't help but grin at him. We ran off down the stairs, and headed towards the spaghetti, Edward looking happy, and me? I was just glad that maybe Granny didn't think it was my fault, wherever she was. Maybe.

* * *

**Ok, before you say it, I know, not my best chapter. More of a filler than a chapter; short, sweet, to the point. Like I said, I had trouble coming up with an idea for this one, so I pulled the main problem from my first grade xD**

**Review please!**

**- Mythisea**


	4. 2nd Grade

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long ;-; I just really wanted this chapter to have a different beat to it, and I was waiting till I was in the right mood to write it. Not to mention that I've been out of town A LOT (cheers for Chicago!), and then I had to work as tech on this play at school . . .**

**Thanks to all the awesome reviewers! ;D You guys seriously make my day.**

**Disclaimer - No, I don't own Twilight. NO touchy my plot though.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**  
**

Second Grade

"Come on! Cheer up! Please?" Edward begged, dragging out 'please.'

We were in my room, me mourning my fish, he trying to get me outside since this was one of those rare sunny Saturdays.

"No! Since you can't see clearly, I am mourning my dead goldfish. So either pay your respects, or leave!" I poked him hard in the forehead to make my point. He knew I was half-joking.

Oh no. Not the puppy dog eyes!

"Bella, can we pleeease go to the park or to my house? You'll have loads of fun!" There was no way to avoid it.

Sighing, I agreed to go to his house. And since it was only 9 A.M., we planned on getting lunch also.

"Yes! Thank you Bella!" He wiped his hand across his forehead and sighed loudly. Such a drama king.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Tag! You're it Emmett!"

Who knew playing tag with your best friend, his sisters new boyfriend (ew!), and their pet dog could be so much fun? Alice and Rose were doing some fashion thing. Those two are going to out-do the mall one day.

I ran as fast as I could away from Emmett, who had this evil look on his face as he was chasing me. Edward was nowhere to be seen.

Before I knew it, my clutziness took over. Hello, ground. Long time, no see, right? The breath was knocked out of me as out of nowhere, their dog named Cheezy decided to jump on my back and start licking me.

Edward started laughing, and Emmett, who was now about 5 feet away, got this very very very evil look. He turned around and ran straight for Edward, knocking him to the ground.

"TAG! YOU'RE IT, EDDIE!" Emmett yelled, then ran off.

I was laughing too hard. Having a dog lick your face with his rough tongue is bad news for someone ticklish like me. Someone poked me in my side.

"Tag, you're it!" Edward was leaning down into my ear with this triumphant grin on his face. Cheater.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Edward, Bella, time to come in!" Esme called out. Everyone else was going to Rose's for lunch, but I didn't want to be a Barbie-doll for Alice and Rose, so I declined. Edward, being my best friend, chose to stick with me.

We ran through the house, straight out to the car, with a chuckling Esme following us. How come adults are called by their last name usually, and us kids by our first? Esme was awesome and wanted Alice, Emmett, and I to treat her like a friend, so we got to call her Esme. She really looked more like an Esme than a Mrs. Cullen…

We ate lunch at a diner about 20 minutes away. But when we headed back, Esme was taking a different route. Hey, I may be 7, but I notice these things. Curious, I watched the passing buildings.

I didn't recognize the store that we parked in front of, but it was called "Adoption Agency." What were we doing here?

"Come on Bella, you'll like this!" Esme called, leading the way while Edward dragged me forward. Was I going to be put up for adoption or something? What would Charlie say!?

Walking in, I was hit with the smell of animal food and the sounds of barking! They wanted another puppy? Easy to see, I was confused.

"Bella, pick out which one you like the most." I couldn't believe this. Did Esme just ask me to pick one out? A ginger colored puppy caught my eye. She was sitting, staring through the bars, right at me. I walked up to her, and held my hand out. She started licking it!

"I like her. What's her name?" I really wanted to know.

"Her name is Annabell. You like her? Then say hello to your new puppy!" Esme was smiling now, and Edward had a huge grin on his face.

"Really? Thank you thank you!" The worker came and unlocked the cage, and I immediately picked up Annabel. "Hmm I think I'll call you Bells from now on. It matches me!" I laughed at this.

"Bella and Bells. Ugh, this'll get so confusing!" Edward groaned behind me.

I turned around and gave Esme a big hug, and then gave a bigger one to Edward.

"Thank you so much! Bells and I are going a long way, aren't we Bells?" I smiled at Bells as she just yapped at me, as a way of saying 'we sure are!'

Lose a goldfish, gain a puppy. I hope Bells lasts more than 3 days though, unlike that fish . . .

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**I thought this would be more fun than another depressing clip of Bella's life (: All in all, I'm pretty satisfied about how it came out.**

**Please excuse the x's to separate times D: That neat little line won't show up.  
**

**REVIEW! pleeeease?**

**--Mythisea**


End file.
